Hantise
by Mademoiselle Kufufu
Summary: Jusqu'où le désespoir peut-il mener ? Ce n'était plus avec un sentiment d'amusement et d'affection que Reborn posait son regard sur son élève; c'était avec un sentiment de tristesse, d'impuissance et surtout de terreur. "Je ne veux pas te perdre" 10027 (à sens unique), R27. Two-shot.
1. Toucher le fond

Hum hum, salutation le peuple.

Tout d'abord, si je poste cette petite histoire, c'est parce qu'elle est bientôt terminée. Cela n'aura donc pas de répercussion sur les autres histoires en cours (en théorie). La suite sera postée quand elle sera finit, alors je ne donne pas de délais.

Ensuite, je tiens à le préciser, cette histoire est sombre. Ce n'est pas une death-fic, m'enfin bon, voilà quoi...

La fiction est divisée en deux parties : _Toucher le fond_ et _Remonter la pente._

**Rating** : T

**Pairing :** 10027 (à sens unique) et R27

Les personnages de Reborn! ne sont pas à moi. Heureusement pour eux, quand on voit ce que je leur fait faire...

En espérant que vous aimerez.

Reborn est ici adulte.

* * *

**Hantise**

Chapitre 1 : Toucher le fond.

« _Les combats. _

_La peur. _

_La douleur._

_La mort._

_La culpabilité._

…_Le __désir __?_ »

Tsunayoshi se réveilla en sursaut. Affolé, il parcouru rapidement la pièce du regard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, qu'il pût de nouveau respirer normalement. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qui faisait désormais partit du passé. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front en sueur. Il ne devait pas y penser tout ça était derrière lui. « Enfin, c'est ce que tu aimerais… »Lui chuchota une voix narquoise qu'il fît taire rapidement. _Ne pas y penser._

Lentement, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose se jette sur lui, il se rallongea. Il rabattit les couvertures qui étaient tombés après son sommeil agité. C'était l'été, pourtant il avait froid. Si froid. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. _Ne __**surtout**__ pas y penser._

L'adolescent essaya de se détendre, forçant ces pensées dérangeantes à rester dans un coin.

Dos à Reborn, il ne vit pas celui-ci le regarder, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Tous deux dormirent très mal cette nuit-là.

…

- Debout Tsunaze !

Reborn regarda son élève se lever, d'un air surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il se levait dès le premier appel. Il dévisagea l'adolescent. Tsuna semblait avoir perdu du poids et d'énormes valises se creusaient sous ses yeux. Sa chevelure, bien que toujours aussi indisciplinée, semblait avoir perdue de son éclat. Même le sourire qui trônait pourtant sur ses lèvres en toutes circonstances semblait s'être envolé. Mais surtout, ses beaux yeux ambre avaient perdus cette flamme qui les animait autrefois. Reborn, en fixant son élève, ne vit plus ce jeune homme doux mais déterminé. Il ne vit qu'une personne qui, le dos voûté par les années passées, semblait las et fatigué de la vie. Il ne vit qu'un corps sans âme.

Et à ce moment-là, Reborn, le meilleur hitman au monde, eut peur. Peur de perdre cet adolescent froussard mais qui allait pourtant au-devant du danger sans hésitation pour sauver ses amis. Il s'y était attaché à ce Tsunaze.

Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit de se préparer et qu'il soit hors de vue. Auparavant, gêné par ce regard scrutateur, le petit brun aurait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et aurait trébuché sur le moindre obstacle, avant de s'enfuir purement et simplement en courant. Mais tout avait changé. Plus de rougissement, de chutes, plus de sourire ni de flamme. Tout ce qui définissait autrefois Tsunayoshi Sawada semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à une coquille vide.

Un long frisson traversa l'échine du mafieux.

...

La peur. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait depuis _l'évènement. _Il en était rendu au point où prononcer ces mots le faisait trembler d'effroi. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ce genre de chose. Surtout pour un monstre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. A quelque chose de moins douloureux; de moins dégoûtant.

_**Byakuran.**_

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards inquiets que posèrent Yamamoto et Gokudera sur lui.

_Tais-toi._

_**Byakuran.**_

_Tais-toi. Tais-toi !_

Il se mordit durement la langue. Il ne devait pas y penser. Oublier. Effacer de sa mémoire, rejeter de toutes ses forces cette chose abjecte qu'il avait au fond de lui. Il voulait tellement que tout ceci s'arrête.

La douleur dans sa poitrine.

La tristesse dans son âme.

Le dégoût de lui-même.

La colère contre le monde.

Tout. Il voulait tellement que tout s'arrête. Il voulait se faire engloutir par une bienfaisante inconscience, celle qui gèlerait tous ses sentiments; toutes ses peines. Pour enfin pouvoir être en paix.

Il voulait fermer les yeux.

Et ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

_Le ciel était si bleu aujourd'hui, songea-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre._

...

Reborn, comme depuis le premier jour où il était devenu son tuteur, observait Tsuna. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus avec un amusement certain qu'il le faisait; c'était avec la peur qu'il fasse quelque chose d'irréversible. Il le vit froncer des sourcils et serrer des poings. Se mordre la langue. Fermer durement les yeux. Puis les rouvrir. Il tourna la tête par la fenêtre.

A ce moment-là, Reborn comprit qu'il venait de prendre une décision. Et il eu un mauvais pressentiment.

_**Ne surtout pas le lâcher des yeux.**_

Ce n'était plus avec un sentiment d'amusement et d'affection qu'il posait son regard sur son élève; c'était avec un sentiment de tristesse, d'impuissance et surtout de terreur.

_"Je ne veux pas te perdre"_

...

Tsuna marchait lentement. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus de force. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. D'avoir du plomb posé sur son dos. Il se courbait, portant un malheur connu de lui seul. Il ignorait ses amis qui marchaient à côté de lui. Ou peut-être ne les remarquaient-il même plus. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait désormais penser se résumait en un mot. Un prénom. _Byakuran._

Cela évoquait tellement de choses. De la peur, de la tristesse, du dégoût et bien sûr...de l'amour. Oui, il était tombé amoureux d'un monstre. Il en était devenu un aussi. En le tuant et en l'aimant.

Il salua ses amis d'un geste de la main et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Peu importe le bruit que faisaient les enfants, la mine inquiète de sa mère et le petit Fuûta qui le regardait d'un air triste. Peu importe les tentatives de ses gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie pour le faire sourire; les rapides apparitions de Mukuro pour l'embêter; les caresses inquiètes sur son avant-bras de Chrome; les avertissements d'Hibari. Il s'en fichait. Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant le ciel bleu. Il ne le représentait plus. Il ne méritait plus de le représenter. Le ciel se doit d'être pur. Il doit être le lien entre les éléments. Et non pas les détruire de part son incapacité à gérer les situations telles que celle-ci.

_"Ils seraient tellement mieux sans moi."_

Sa décision était prise. Il ne voulait plus sentir tous ces regards inquiets posés sur lui. Il ne voulait plus décevoir.

Il voulait juste ne plus être un fardeau.

Et il savait comment faire.

_Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

...

Reborn jura en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu de vue son élève. Quel incompétent il faisait. Il avait juste eu le temps de détourner le regard une seconde et déjà Tsuna n'était plus là.

Son estomac se tordit de peur à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire l'adolescent sans surveillance. Il pressa le pas jusque chez les Sawada, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas fait de bêtise. Il courrait presque lorsque la porte de la maison fût en vue. Il l'ouvrit rapidement mais silencieusement, ne voulant pas alerter les occupants de la maison. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et atteignit la chambre de Tsuna.

_Un mauvais pressentiment. Une peur irrationnelle._

Tsuna n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il le rechercha partout et son sang se glaça dans ses veines en comprenant où il n'avait pas encore cherché.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Derrière la porte on pouvait entendre la douche couler. Ce son aurait dû le rassurer. Ce ne fût pas le cas, bien au contraire. Sa terreur ne fit que croitre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée.

...

Le cri strident de l'alarme des secours se faisait entendre dans tout le quartier. Nombreux étaient les curieux à se presser contres les barrières de sécurité pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait_. Curiosité malsaine._

Les secours ressortirent de la maison en courant en tenant un brancard. On avait presque l'impression qu'il était poursuivies par un démon. Et c'était le cas. Le démon du temps. Celui qui faisait le décompte avant de disparaître brusquement. Emportant une vie avec lui.

_Ils n'avaient pas le temps._

Ils montèrent à bord de la camionnette qui, sans perdre une minute de plus, démarra. Les voitures se dégageaient sur les côtés, pour leur permettre de passer. _Mais pas assez vite._

- Allez petit, tiens bon.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le perdre maintenant. Ce gamin avait toute la vie devant lui. Pourquoi avait-il voulu en finir ? Les secouristes essayaient en vain de stopper le sang qui sortait de ses avant-bras. Peine perdue. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Un chirurgien prit rapidement la suite des évènements. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Les patients regardaient passer le jeune garçon. Il regardait le plafond d'un air absent. Comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Comme si ce n'était pas sa vie qui était en jeu.

Ils furent longtemps hantés par la vision de cet adolescent à la peau pâle contrastant avec le sang qui s'écoulait le long de ses avant-bras; le regard vide de toute envie de vivre.

Un vieil homme prit la parole d'un air profondément triste.

- Cet enfant est déjà mort.

...

Les bruits autour de lui étaient comme assourdis. Son cerveau était comme dans de la gélatine. Il voyait les lèvres de l'homme face à lui bouger, sans pour autant parvenir à le comprendre. Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour de lui.

-...bon...te sauver...pas dormir...

Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sauve. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse mourir ! Il était si fatigué. Il voulait juste se laisser engloutir par l'obscurité. Si accueillante. Si tentante.

Il referma les yeux. Et malgré les demandes de plus en plus pressantes et suppliantes de l'homme, il ne les rouvrit pas.

La pulsation indiquée sur le moniteur cardiaque venait de s'arrêter.

...

Reborn soutenait Nana Sawada en regardant les secours partir avec l'adolescent. Le sourire autrefois imperturbable de la femme, avait laissé place à des sanglots déchirants entrecoupés par des couinements d'horreur. Elle se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Tsuna. _Son Tsu-kun_...

Elle n'était pas une bonne mère. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de faire une telle chose. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Reborn la porta jusque dans la maison, l'asseyant sur un canapé du salon. Il ne supportait pas de voir Nana dans cet état. Lambo et I-pin grimpèrent sur ses genoux, et Fuûta s'assit près d'elle tenant sa main silencieusement. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Ils savaient que si Tsuna venait à mourir, Nana serait dévastée. Tout le monde serait complètement dévasté.

- Tsuna-nii ne mourra pas, chuchota au bout d'un moment Fuûta. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Tsuna-nii est notre ciel. Et le ciel ne peut pas disparaître, finit-il avec confiance.

Il y eu un petit silence au bout duquel Lambo reprit en souriant :

- Il s'est toujours battu pour nous !

- Hm. Acquiesça I-pin, Il est fort.

- Tsuna est toujours revenu, ajouta Reborn. Et il reviendra toujours.

Nana explosa en sanglots, serrant fortement les enfants contre elle.

- Oui, Tsu-kun revient toujours à la maison...

_Une petite lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres._

_..._

Reborn attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Tous les gardiens de Tsuna étaient présents. Un air tendu planait sur eux. Ils se sentaient comme vide. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour aider leur boss. Rien, à part le regarder dépérir; s'enfoncer dans le désespoir. Jusqu'à sa chute.

Nana recroquevillé sur un des sièges, semblait prier. Peut-être le faisait-elle réellement. Prier pour que son fils vive.

Reborn lui, n'avait personne à prier. Il ne croyait plus en rien depuis longtemps. Et désormais, la dernière personne en qui il avait cru, s'éloignait de lui. Dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre.

_Ne meurs pas._

Non, il ne priait pas. Il suppliait.

...

- Nous avons réussis à stabiliser son état. Le chirurgien semblait complètement épuisé. Cela avait été dur de le sauver. Mais le résultat était là, et il ne pouvait que se sentir fière de lui en avisant les soupirs soulagés, les regards de reconnaissance et les larmes de joies. Il reprit d'une voix douce, il a besoin de repos, mais je suis sûr que d'ici quelque temps, il sera comme neuf ! Bon, je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai à faire. Veillez à bien remplir tous les documents.

- Cela sera fait, sourit Nana, Merci infiniment docteur.

Il lui sourit en retour et partit. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à un froncement de sourcils soucieux. C'était une tentative de suicide. Même s'ils avaient réussies à le sauver, rien n'était gagné. C'était de lui-même que le gamin avait faillit se donner la mort. Ils l'avaient sauvé contre son gré. Et il sentait qu'il allait leur faire payer. L'adolescent ne voulait pas être sauvé; il ne voulait pas vivre.

Ils avaient sauvé son corps, il fallait désormais sauver son âme.

Et cela risquait de prendre du temps.

- Tout reste encore à faire, soupira-t-il.

...

Lorsque Tsuna reprit conscience, il sût tout de suite qu'on avait réussit à le sauver. La douleur dans sa poitrine était toujours présente. A cela s'ajoutait la douleur dans ses avant-bras. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se sentait si vide. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils sauvé ?

Il ouvrit des yeux, battant des cils pour retrouver une vue moins floue. Il resta là à fixer le plafond blanc, son esprit vide de pensées. Il avait mal. Si mal. C'était bien plus douloureux maintenant qu'on l'avait arraché à l'apaisement qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant.

Il se redressa lentement, ne se souciant pas de ses bandages aux avant-bras qui commençaient à prendre une teinte rouge. Se calant contre les coussins, il poussa un soupir. Le ciel était bleu au dehors. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Peu importe. Il s'en fichait de toute façon.

Il ne détacha pas son regard du ciel des trois heures qui suivirent. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'une infirmière vint voir comment il allait qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité. Il tourna son regard vide vers elle, la rendant mal à l'aise.

Ce regard n'avait aucun signe de vie. C'était comme s'il était mort de l'intérieur. Elle se racla la gorge.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle, comment vas-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à l'observer. Puis il se détourna et reposa son regard à l'extérieur.

- Hm, elle regarda ses fiches, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Elle essaya durant quelques minutes de capter son attention, mais peine perdue, il semblait complètement absorbé par le ciel. Elle soupira et repartit. Elle devait prévenir qu'il s'était réveillé.

...

- Bonjour Tsunayoshi, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Le psychologue observait l'adolescent face à lui. Il savait qu'il ne recevrait comme réponse qu'un regard d'indifférence. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était réveillé, mais les médecins ne constataient aucune amélioration. Il ne parlait pas, il ne mangeait que lorsqu'on le forçait et ne bougeait que pour se laver, aller aux toilettes ou se changer. Le reste du temps, il fixait soit son regard sur le ciel, soit sur un point invisible.

Il était présent physiquement mais c'était tout. Son âme était ailleurs. Et d'après son regard vide, elle se trouvait très loin.

- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? L'adolescent ne bougea pas, enfermé dans un autre monde.

Le psychologue regarda sa montre, surpris que l'heure soit déjà terminée. Comme tous les jours, Tsunayoshi n'avait pas répondu. Et comme tous les jours, sa famille et ses amis allaient lui rendre visite sans plus de résultat.

Tsunayoshi n'avait aucune réaction. Et sans réaction, il n'y avait pas de progrès. Encore s'il pleurait, ou se mettait en colère, il pourrait faire quelque chose. Mais non, il ne faisait que rester là, assis ou allongé sur son lit, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Et le psychologue n'avait pu que comprendre ce que c'était, à force de l'observer.

_La mort._

...

- Bonjour, Tsu-kun. Nana essaya de sourire, mais la seule chose qu'elle obtint fût un rictus désespéré.

Elle regarda son fils assis sur son lit avec sa tenue d'hôpital, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa pâleur. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle ne put que frissonner face à son absence de vie. Cela ne pouvait pas être son fils. Son fils si joyeux avec son éternel sourire apposé sur les lèvres. Son fils possédant cette aura de douceur et de chaleur. Son fils avec une flamme de détermination brillant au fond des yeux.

Elle s'approcha de _l'enveloppe charnelle _avec de lents mouvements, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Vaines précautions, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait la voir. Son regard était dirigé vers elle, mais il ne voyait pas.

Ni la mine désespérée de sa mère.

Ni les larmes aux coins des yeux de Fuûta.

Ni le calme inhabituel de Lambo.

Ni les lèvres plissées de Reborn.

Elle reprit d'une voix triste mais ferme.

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes allés faire les courses...

Et elle parla. Pendant des heures. Même si elle devait parfois faire des pauses pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Dans ces cas là, elle serrait les poings, et reprenait, un air déterminé sur le visage.

_Je te sauverais, _Semblait-elle dire_, de ce vide que je peux voir en toi. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Mais...je te sauverais._

C'était là, toute la dévotion d'une mère. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ramener une étincelle de vie dans les yeux de son fils. Cela prendrait du temps. Mais elle le savait, elle y arriverait.

_Cette femme est forte. _Ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer Reborn. Elle essayait de ramener son fils. Même s'il était partit très loin. Même si cela était sûrement vain. Elle continuerait encore et encore. Malgré la douleur que cela occasionnait de ne voir aucun progrès.

Lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de dévisager ce même jeune homme. En espérant qu'il s'en rende compte. Et qu'il revienne parmi eux.

Nana se tourna vers lui, lui souriant d'un air réconfortant.

_Oui, cette femme est forte._

_Elle arrive encore à sourire pour réconforter les autres, alors que sa douleur est bien plus insurmontable._

Il détourna le regard de cette femme qui ne faisait que lui rappeler sa lâcheté.

* * *

Voilà quoi.

Pas trop déprimés ça va ?

La suite sera moins trash.

Après tout, ne dis-t-on pas qu_'après la tempête vient le beau temps_ ?


	2. Remonter la pente

Voici le deuxième chapitre et dernier de **Hantise.**

Je tiens quand même à préciser que même si c'est un R27, il n'est pas très poussé. Je trouve qu'un lemon ici aurait été de trop.

Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ~

Haha8D : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Toi aussi tu sautille quand tu aimes quelques chose, même si c'est super triste ? ^.^ Bonne nouvelle pour moi, je me sens moins seule maintenant xD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

nathalie : Nyahou ~ Merci ! Est-ce que c'est normal d'écrire des trucs tristes quand je suis joyeuse ? Nan parce que je me pose la question... Enfin, bref ! Bonne lecture.

Merci aussi à Reborn Generation, Tenshirangelis.

**Je vous n'aime ! 3**

* * *

Hantise

Chapitre 2 - Remonter la pente.

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que Tsuna était à l'hôpital. Et l'état de son entourage ne faisait que se dégrader. Nana semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à sourire.

Reborn était inquiet et furieux. Surtout furieux en fait.

Contre le monde. Contre son impuissance. Mais surtout, contre Tsunayoshi.

Il lui en voulait de faire souffrir ainsi sa mère. De ne pas essayer de s'en sortir. Il ne comprenait pas son refus de vivre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir dégoûté au point où il ne voulait plus rester sur terre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé d'en parler ?

Il ne comprenait toujours pas, malgré ce qui s'était passé. Et ça le rendait fou de rage. Reborn voulait des réponses. Tout de suite.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que le mafieux se dirigea vers l'hôpital, d'un pas décidé. Pour une fois, la colère l'empêchait de se morfondre. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, et il savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il ne tentait rien.

Il salua à peine les infirmières, se contentant de pousser la porte de la _chambre 502._

_Deux yeux ambre se tournèrent vers lui._

_Vides._

Il frissonna.

...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines Fuûta ? demanda doucement Nana avec un sourire fatigué.

Il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Tsuna-nii ! Il lui montra le dessin qu'il avait fait, représentant Tsunayoshi, un sourire chaleureux inscrit sur son visage.

Le sourire de Nana faiblit légèrement, plus douloureux. Elle réussit cependant à le féliciter sans éclater en sanglots.

- Tsuna-nii sourira de nouveau, ajouta Fuûta, il a promis d'être toujours là pour nous. Et il tient toujours ses promesses.

L'innocence d'un enfant. Sa confiance naïve.

Dans certains cas, amusant. Dans d'autres, exaspérant ou attendrissant. Dans celui-ci, cette innocence ne fit que déchirer un peu plus le cœur de Nana Sawada.

Les adultes ne veulent pas penser au pire, mais ils savent ce qu'il en est réellement. Et à ce moment, la femme ne pu que se dire que son _Tsu-kun _ne tiendrait pas sa promesse cette fois.

Elle s'effondra au sol.

_Tsuna tu es un menteur..._

Elle aurait tellement voulue être encore un enfant. Pour croire qu'il allait redevenir comme avant. Pour avoir confiance en lui, encore un peu plus.

**Pour pouvoir encore croire aux miracles.**

...

Reborn resta quelques instants bloqué sur les ambres vides qui le fixaient. Jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ne détourne les yeux. Il pût respirer de nouveau, ce qu'il fit avidement.

Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait capable d'affronter ce regard plus longtemps...

Il se gifla intérieurement. Non, il ne devait pas abandonner. Pour Nana. Pour retrouver cet adolescent qu'il aimait un peu trop.

- Dame-tsuna.

Aucune réponse.

Il retenta l'expérience mais ne reçu pas plus de réponse.

Certaines personnes auraient été découragées par ce manque de réaction, mais Reborn était complètement différent. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré. Pas du tout.

Il s'approcha rapidement de l'adolescent et le prit brusquement par les épaules, de manière à le tourner face à lui.

_" N'essayez pas de le secouer. On ne sait pas quels pourraient êtres les effets secondaires_."

A quoi bon écouter ce que disait le médecin ? Puisqu'en ne faisant que parler, il n'y avait aucun progrès, alors autant utiliser la manière forte. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que cette indifférence.

- Regardes moi, ordonna-t-il.

Les yeux se posèrent sur un point derrière lui et ne s'en détournèrent plus. Cela l'énerva. Il lui empoigna fermement le menton et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Regardes moi, tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Encore une fois les yeux se détournèrent des siens. Glissant sur lui, comme s'il n'existait pas. Il fronça des sourcils et l'empoigna plus fermement. Il n'aimait pas l'impression qu'on lui tordait l'estomac. _Regardes-moi._

- Regardes-moi, ces mots étaient dit avec une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé contre l'adolescent. C'était le ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était en mission.

L'adolescent sursauta, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux noir glacés de Reborn. Il sursauta de nouveau avant de se défaire d'un mouvement rapide de son emprise. Tsunayoshi se replaça dans sa position initiale au plus grand désespoir de Reborn.

- Dame-Tsuna ! Sa voix était ferme. Aucune réponse. Oy, Tsunaze ne m'ignore pas ! Il se rapprocha, le secouant légèrement. En vain, il semblait repartit dans son monde. Tsunaze ! Il recommença, d'un ton plus désespéré. Il le prit par les épaules, le secouant plus violemment. _Regardes-moi ! _Ce n'était plus un ordre, mais une supplication désespérée. La tête du châtain partait d'avant en arrière, sans pour autant qu'il ne cherche à la retenir, tel un pantin désarticulé.

Les infirmières arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Tombant sur le spectacle d'un Reborn ayant perdu la tête, le secouant de toutes ses forces. Elles essayèrent de lui faire reprendre raison, mais en vain. Il était devenu fou de douleur.

_Tout mais pas l'indifférence._

Ils durent littéralement l'arracher à l'adolescent, s'y mettant à plusieurs. Cependant, même séparé, il continua de se débattre, sa voix éraillé d'avoir trop supplié.

- _Tsunayoshi !_

Une dernière supplique. Celle de la personne au bord du gouffre.

Celle qui sous-entendait : _Tu es tout pour moi... Alors je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas._

La porte se referma sans un bruit.

Laissant la chambre de nouveau silencieuse.

...

Le psychologue traversa d'un pas pressé les couloirs de l'hôpital. Un soupir lui échappa. Il avait eu vent des évènements de la matinée, aussi se dirigeait-il vers la chambre de son patient. Chambre 502.

Il ne savait quels allaient être les effets secondaires dû au choc. Cependant, même s'il en était très contrarié, il pouvait comprendre ce qui avait animé cet homme. Le désespoir.

Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, observant de loin son patient. Celui-ci ne tourna même pas la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait comme à l'ordinaire, mais il ne pouvait encore rien conclure.

Le psychologue s'avança d'un pas léger, prenant une chaise et se plaçant près du lit de l'adolescent.

- Bonjour Tsunayoshi, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Il marqua une pause. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais reçu la visite d'un ami ce matin, et que cela ne s'était pas très bien passé. Voudrais-tu m'en parler ?

Il ne reçu pas plus de réaction que les séances des mois précédents. Aucun tressaillement, aucun mouvement qui prouverait qu'il écoutait ce qu'il disait. Rien qui ne prouvait que l'évènement l'ait touché, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il continua à en parler durant une demi-heure. Mais voyant qu'il n'avancerait pas plus ce jour-ci, il décida de prendre congé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque de petites tâches sombres sur les draps blancs du lit. Prit d'un doute, il contourna le lit, se plaçant face au visage du plus jeune.

Et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Tsunayoshi avait enfin une réaction, après plus d'un mois, d'indifférence.

Ses traits ne bougeaient pas, figés en un masque d'indifférence. Mais les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues en de longs sillons humides. Coulant jusque dans son cou, puis tombant en petites gouttes sur les draps.

Tsunayoshi pleurait.

_Tout n'était pas encore perdu._

…

C'était douloureux. Bien plus que ce qu'il avait ressentit jusque-là.

_« Tsunayoshi ! »_

Son prénom, hurlé de manière désespérée. Pourtant, Reborn était connu pour être l'image de la froideur en toutes circonstances. Mais pas cette fois-là.

Il avait semblé sur le point de pleurer.

Et ce constat, n'avait fait que rendre Tsunayoshi malade. Il se dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-il faire souffrir autant son entourage ? Sa mère, les enfants, ses amis et Reborn… Il s'en voulait horriblement.

Il avait honte.

_« Pardonnez-moi. »_

Il ne méritait pas tant d'amour.

_« Tout le monde »._

Mais… Avait-il droit à une seconde chance ?

Il voulait se faire pardonner. Et, peut-être essayer de passer à autre chose. Seulement, en avait-il encore le droit ? Pouvait-il encore leur demander de lui faire confiance ?

**Byakuran.**

Il frissonna violemment mais n'essaya pas de penser à autre chose. Au contraire, il se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs et ses sentiments.

Ce n'était plus ce sentiment d'amour qui lui revenait désormais en mémoire. C'était le visage désespéré de Reborn, sa voix éraillée et surtout… sa main tendue.

_Il aurait tellement voulu avoir le courage de l'attraper…_

…

Reborn errait telle une âme en peine dans l'hôpital. Certaines infirmières le regardaient passer d'un mauvais œil, chuchotant sur son passage. La rumeur de ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, s'était propagée à toute vitesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il avait été tellement désespéré qu'il en avait perdu le contrôle.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la jeune infirmière en face de lui. Ils se heurtèrent brutalement.

- Excusez-moi…

Il lui tendit une main secourable qu'elle se contenta d'ignorer. Il l'observa plus attentivement et eu un déclic : c'était l'une des infirmières qui avait essayé de le calmer. Il se sentit un peu coupable en avisant le bleu sur son avant-bras. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de toucher à une femme. Sa tête se baissa légèrement de honte.

Elle allait repartir comme si de rien n'était, mais elle se stoppa subitement, comme bloquée. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui.

- Vous ne devriez pas abandonner…

Il releva la tête.

- Je suis sûre que vos sentiments finiront par l'atteindre !

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et repartit tranquillement.

_Espoir._

Cette femme était bien plus jeune que lui, pourtant, avec une facilité déconcertante, elle avait réussie à faire disparaître tous ses doutes.

Il sourit, soulagé.

_« Merci »_

La jeune femme sourit doucement lorsque le vent lui apporta le son d'une voix rauque, aux accents reconnaissants.

…

Reborn restait là, debout devant la porte de la chambre 502. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, finalement il était revenu. Tout sentiment de soulagement s'était envolé, à l'approche de la chambre. C'était trop dur. En découvrant l'indifférence derrière cette porte, il allait encore souffrir. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'espérer ? Il n'était plus un enfant. Les miracles n'existaient pas, il en avait eu de nombreux exemples. Et cette-fois ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

_Mais l'espoir n'est pas un sentiment que l'on peut contrôler, comme l'amour ou la colère. Et même si l'on sait que tout espoir est vain, que rien ne changera la situation actuelle on souhaite. On supplie. On espère. De tout son cœur._

_Que tout ira bien, encore une fois._

Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

…

Gokudera regardait le ciel bleu d'un air morne. Il ne ressentait plus rien à part la tristesse. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour son Juudaïme-non…_Tsuna ._ Il ne méritait pas d'être son bras droit. A quoi bon ? Il était la tempête. Il ne pouvait pas exister sans ciel. Désormais, il n'avait plus aucune utilité.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de grogner après Yamamoto qui arrivait, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus envie de rien faire, à part rester là et attendre. Attendre la fin de cette journée de malheur. Partir se coucher, accueillant ainsi le sommeil qui lui ferait oublier durant quelques petites heures la douleur dans sa poitrine. Puis, au matin se réveiller. Et prendre conscience de la dure réalité.

_Le ciel n'était plus._

Il ne repoussa pas le bras du baseballeur qui passait autour de ses épaules. Au contraire il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

Il n'y eu aucun mot de prononcé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Chacun ressentait la même chose.

_Qu'allaient-ils devenir s'il n'y avait plus de ciel ?_

…

Chrome restait là, à fixer le ciel bleu. Même Ken et Chikusa n'osaient pas la déranger.

Mukuro regardait lui aussi, à travers elle, cette étendue bleu.

_En silence._

…

Kyoya balança son ennemi au loin, qui s'affala au sol, inconscient. Un grognement d'agacement lui échappa. Si faibles…

Il se tourna vers le quelques racailles restantes, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Il fondit sur eux, et en quelques minutes seulement, il ne resta plus aucun adversaire. Il avisa le massacre qu'il venait de faire et partit rapidement. Il rejoignit ses subordonnés qui l'attendaient silencieusement.

- Partons.

_Il jeta un bref regard vers le ciel._

…

Ryohei courrait sans s'arrêter. Depuis plusieurs heures.

Comme s'il essayait de rattraper quelque chose.

Implacable, sous les yeux inquiets et tristes de sa sœur, il continuait de courir.

_Fixant son regard sur l'horizon bleu._

…

Reborn entra doucement dans la chambre 502.

Il voulait juste… Que voulait-il, en réalité ? Revoir une dernière fois un sourire sur les lèvres de l'adolescent sentir sa douce et chaleureuse aura l'englober. Retrouver cette flamme orange au fond de ses yeux.

Il releva les yeux, qu'il avait jusque-là gardés rivés sur ses pieds.

Tsuna le regardait d'un air impassible. Aucun trait de son visage ne laissait entrevoir de sentiment.

Mais lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux au fond des siens, il ne pu que y lire souffrance, culpabilité et tristesse. Ainsi qu'une étincelle.

Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de lui, et le petit corps se mettre à trembler.

Il embrassa affectueusement ses cheveux.

_« Tu es enfin de retour. »_

Tsunayoshi éclata en sanglots.

…

Il pleurait, ses larmes continuant inlassablement de s'écouler. Il se libérait enfin de son chagrin trop longtemps contenu.

- Re..Reborn…

Il répétait sans cesse son prénom. S'assurant qu'il était bien là qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Et Reborn, répondait à chaque fois la même chose.

- Je suis là, d'un ton rassurant. C'est finit.

- Je- je suis désolé…

Reborn ne lui en voulait pas. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, désormais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il lui remonta doucement le menton, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, baignés de larmes, de son élève.

_« Je veux vivre. »_

Il se pencha, cueillant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_C'était une promesse. Celle de jours meilleurs._

Les larmes de l'adolescent ne se tarirent pas, bien au contraire.

- Nous ne te jugeons pas.

Il comprenait enfin. Il était temps de faire le deuil de ses sentiments.

Tsunayoshi enlaça la main de Reborn, serrant fortement les doigts entre les siens.

Il avait enfin eu le courage d'attraper la main tendue vers lui.

_Celle qui le tirait vers la surface._

…

Des sourires heureux lumineux accueillirent l'adolescent. Il leur répondit avec autant de joie, quoique de manière un peu plus gêné. Nana se précipita vers lui, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

- Oh mon dieu ! Mon bébé…

Un soupir ému. Emerveillé.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Tsunayoshi était de retour.

Gokudera s'agenouilla face à son Juudaïme. Yamamoto passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Bon retour, herbivore. Hibari repartit rapidement, telle une ombre.

- Bienvenue à l'EXTREME !

- Bonjour boss…

- Tsuna-nii, regardes le dessin que j'ai fait pour toi.

L'adolescent se pencha doucement, prenant le dessin. Il posa un baiser sur le front du petit garçon en remerciement.

- Merci, il est très beau.

Nana frappa joyeusement des mains, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

- Ah là là, il faut que je prépare à manger ! Et elle fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle fût rapidement suivit de Chrome, puis du reste des adolescents.

Une fois seul avec Reborn, Tsuna laissa son sourire se faner, laissant place à une grimace de culpabilité. Il les avait tant fait souffrir… Le bras du mafieux encercla sa taille de manière ferme.

- Arrêtes de te prendre la tête. Personne ne t'en veut.

Il l'embrassa rapidement puis partit à la suite des autres.

Les joues de l'adolescent rougirent tandis qu'un doux sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

_C'était finit._

Il releva la tête, contemplant longuement le ciel bleu.

_Byakuran_

Ce n'était plus avec peur et dégoût qu'il disait ce prénom. C'était désormais avec acceptation.

_Il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aimer._

Il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur. Reborn était là. Il l'acceptait sans le juger.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine.

C'était un nouveau départ. Le beau temps après la tempête.

_Le ciel venait de renaître de ses cendres…_

...

Fuûta tira sur la manche de la mama. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, interrogatrice, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tsuna n'es pas un menteur…

Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescent qui venait d'entrer.

- Et puis, on sait tous qu'il faut s'attendre à un miracle lorsqu'il est là !

Le petit garçon repartit comme si de rien n'était.

Nana posa son regard sur son fils, songeuse. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Une étincelle orange._

- Hum, Tsu-kun revient toujours à la maison…

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit.

Je voulais juste décrire la renaissance du ciel.

Cela prendra du temps, pour que toutes les cicatrices se referment, mais cela, je ne tenais pas à l'écrire.

Pour moi, on doit s'arrêter au moment où enfin Tsuna se dit : "Je veux essayer une dernière fois".

Car c'est une parcelle de sa vie qui se finit._ Il tourne enfin la page..._

_**L'étincelle redeviendra flamme.**  
_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue :D

J'espère vraiment que ça vous avez aimé !

~ Mad'


End file.
